<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escaping Chaos by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633575">Escaping Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escape, M/M, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri and Ren decide to escape the live rom-com happening in the sharehouse and go watch a movie together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BanRen Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escaping Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day four is here! I'm a bit late because we had a lot of things revealed today and I get easily distracted and caught up in people's excitement - also OMG THEY HAVE PETS. THAT'S SO CUTE. AND NEW OUTFITS?!? I'm in love~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banri felt a drop of sweat sliding down from his brow as his eye twitched watching Rio and Wataru having yet another bickering match with each other. Banri had been watching this for so long he didn't even remember what they were screaming at each other about. He felt somewhat irked that Yuuto was out with Reon today and wouldn't be able to calm the keyboardist and bassist down. </p>
<p>Banri huffed to himself, glancing to Ren and then back to the squabbling duo before tugging Ren's hand and pulling him to his feet, dragging him out the door without a word. Wataru and Rio could kill each other for all he cared right now. Yuuto could come home and clean up the bloodbath later.</p>
<p>The evening was quiet and Banri felt thankful although he was pretty certain it was because he wasn't able to hear the brutal verbal war of his bandmates any longer.</p>
<p>"Banri-kun?" Ren called.</p>
<p>"Sorry Ren-kun, I couldn't deal with...that...any longer," he rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh...you wanna just go catch a movie together or something? I'll text Yuuto-kun and warn him for his wonderful homecoming that he might find his beloved best friend and bandmate dead...or in jail for murder, either way works".</p>
<p>"Sure, that works".</p>
<p>"Just don't choose a rom-com, if I wanted to watch that unfold then I'd go back inside".</p>
<p>Ren stifled a laugh as Banri texted their leader and the two headed off to the movie theatre hand-in hand.</p>
<p>They chose a movie on Ren's suggestion and Banri felt comfort and relief flooding through him, smiling with fondness as he watched Ren's intrigued facial expression as the movie played. Ren caught him looking and both boys blushed, eyes darting away and Banri turning his head as Ren focused back on the movie.</p>
<p>Banri felt his heart beating almost wildly in his chest. This couldn't be happening now. Sure, he'd been crushing on Ren for some time now but that was no excuse for his heart to suddenly pick up pace and try punching its way out of his chest. </p>
<p>Ren seemed to have noticed something as he reached over and took Banri's hand in his own, their blushes still evident but having reddened as Banri's mouth formed a tiny 'o' shape before he smiled reassuringly at the boy beside him. They continued to share the small bucket of popcorn they'd bought together and Banri felt his heart finally lighten and calm his body down.</p>
<p>He'd confess to Ren someday...but today wasn't going to be that day.</p>
<p>He'd wait until the moment was right.</p>
<p>It was when they were walking back home still hand-in-hand that Banri felt reassured his soon-to-be confession would go well as Ren leant in and kissed him softly on the cheek and murmured, "Thank you Banri-kun. Even under the circumstances, it was a nice night. We should do it again sometime!"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, we should! I like spending time with you outside band stuff, Ren-kun!" He smiled and squeezed his hand before they reluctantly let go of each other, "Now, we should go see if Yuuto-kun has managed to settle the cat fight that we abandoned ever so skilfully earlier, heheh!"</p>
<p>Ren giggled too as they entered the share house with the feeling of Ren's kiss being now a very conscious part of Banri's memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't ship RioWata...I just... I just thought Banri comparing them to a rom-com would be funny ^^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>